The House of the Rising Sun
by Knightofpurebliss
Summary: A Blond Ezel x Sunshine Ray Knight,Gurguit story.Embroiled in a war against the Dragon Empire,the stench of misery sure llow the twisted relationship of a self-proclaimed "worthless" knight and the head of the United army.Just how far will you go to protect the ones you are supposed to?Even if it means sacrificing the one love most?Rated M for t a one-shot.


**The House of the Rising Sun**

 **{Chapter 1}**

The land that we once walked on was now stained with the crimson blood of my comrades. This was not how it was supposed to end,not with hundreds of bodies covering the battlefield. The once formidable forces had now depleted to only a few left standing on each side. Some would say that I was lucky to survive,but I would think my sword up,I realised that this cursed life would never end until I decided to do something. It was time for me to change the playing feild.

"Sir Gurguit,the opposing forces are about to pull back. Seems like we are not the only ones who have suffered heavy losses..." my second-in-command,Perimore,stated before trailing off. Looking around the plains,all one could see was devastation. Enough lives had been lost that that despite my best efforts.

"Let us also withdraw," I reluctantly ordered,gripping my sword with all I had left,before apologising to my close comrade."If I had only been stronger...not so useless...I am incredibly sorry for being such an inexperienced commander..." I began to trail off until I felt Perimore's hand on my bruised shoulder. The touch was comforting,but also a reminder of the damage I sustained because of my failures. Tears of regret and frustrating began to fall onto the soil below,a small seedling in the middle of a war-torn land I knew that even if a single plant could find life in this forbidden land,then maybe,just maybe,I could also bring hope to the people Yes,I could be a ray of sunshine for everyone.

The trumpets sounded,signalling the end of the battle. It was just another day in the United War. Like always,so many lives were lost;some innocent,some of those fighting for liberation,and some who were fighting for their own belief. My army and I began to make our journey back to the castle,leaving behind a landscape full of the fallen,a picture-perfect representation of what carnal desires could do to men In our hearts,we knew that we would return one day to face another battle. We would return to look death in the eyes. After all,it was our duty...and we had no say in it.

 **~...~**

"Master Ezel,Sir Gurguit and his faction have returned," an orange and yellow amour cladded knight infomed the head of the regiment.

"Send only Gurguit in!"

Master Ezel,the incandescent lion,was almost god-like. A man who was only around my age,Ezel possessed an incredible power and expertise that was far beyond his years,and of any other commander in the United Sanctuary. Lores have told that he was a terrifying beast in disguise who singlehandedly brought many nations down to their knees,their commanders begging to be spared from his wrath.

Not only did I admire his talent on the field,but like like many men in the sanctuary,I was also in awe of his regal and captivating appearance. His floor-length blonde hair made almost everyone fawn over him,added to the fact that he towered over almost everyone but giants. He also had a perfectly sculpted body that looked immaculate adorned in his bronze armour. Only leaving his throne once in a blue moon,rumours swirled about how he managed to stay to refined...so perfect. Some would even say that he was even quite the _player_. Obviously,many would think so if they only judged him by his exterior. However,only I knew the truth...that he only had eyes for one person,the person whom he would even sacrifice his most cherished possessions,the nation or even his life for. Nonetheless,what happens behind closed doors,stays behind closed doors...right?

The grand doors to the throne room opened slowly but loudly. It would have made any regular person speechless,alas,I was already too accustomed to this scene.

"Sunrise Knight,Sir Gurgit!" A guard loudly announced to inform everyone present that the one who would take the most blame for the lost of the battle had returned... **alive**. Blame it on formalities. I walked into the extravagantly decorated room. There,six gold pillars,three on each side,paved the way to the throne on top of a blood red platform which had a handful of steps. In between the pillars though,a lavish red carpet with hand-stitched yellow borders provided any guest with a grand but intimidating entrance leading to an audience with him.

I could feel all the judgemental stares of the guards in the room,along with Gareth,Master Ezel's most trusted servant. It was incredibly hard for me to look him in the eyes. Bartered,bruised and armour in tatters,what made me feel was sick was knowing that I let the people and Master Ezel down. Ashamed of what I had failed to do,I abruptly stopped in the middle of my walk to the end and bowed down to him. Tears dampened the expensive carpet as I remained speechless.

"EVERYONE,LEAVE!" Master Ezel commanded as he quickly stood up from his throne,noticing my miserable state. As expected,everyone but Gareth immediately exited the room in a rush.

"Why do you always pity,Master?Do you not value me the same too?"

"This is none of your business,Gareth. Now do as I say and leave. "

"But do you not feel the same way for me-"even before he could finish his sentence,Master Ezel interrupted him.

" **LEAVE!** " Ezel shouted in response.

Feeling dejected,Gareth reluctantly made his way out of the room knowing that he would always be second in Master Ezels's eyes. Spitting on my back,he insulted,"You are nothing but a low-life soilder who is undeserving of Master's time. "

With that,he left the room and the doors made a loud "THUD",leaving just me and his majesty in the enormous room. I guess someone would be happy to see me covered in a pool of my own blood.

I heard Master Ezel's footsteps come closer to me. Still bowing,I turned my teary-eyed face to look at him,even if I could not for the life of me look him in his beautiful eyes after causing the nation such disappointment. " **Get up!** " Ezel ordered and I gladly followed,standing up as quickly and upright as I could possibly stand. We were now just inches apart. Reaching out his right hand to caress my check,he said,"Do not cry,my precious Gurguit. You did well today. " Many would be confused as to why a person with such a high status would take pity on one of his subordinates. In fact,I was still a bit puzzled myself. I flinched as his hand went over a cut on my cheek.

"M-master...I disappointed everyone.I lost _**your**_ battle," I replied in a pitiful tone,avoiding any eye contact.

Ezel immediately gripped me by the neck and pulled himself just centimetres away from me. Bodies so close I could feel the heat radiationg from him. Anger too,if it was possible. Our faces so close that I could feel his hot and heavy breath on my neck.

" **How dare you feel that way!** "

I immediately opened my mouth to say what was on my mind,but,he was quicker than I thought. Our lips were instantly in a lock. Just like every other time,my mind went blank and I was at a lost for words. The _spell_ he was casting was all too powerful for me. With my mouth still agape,my dominant master took the opportunity to slide his tongue into it. It felt like fire as our tongues overlapped and "danced". Despite my young age,I could say that Master Ezel's sloppy but passionate kisses were the best. Maybe it was the pain in my bones and joints,but I was feeling it more than before.

Passionate acts like this were all too usual for me...being his late-brother's servant. It was a past that only few knew. We swore to keep it from the other members of the army as we suspected that no one else,not even Gareth or the _heads,_ would know about what we had done our best to keep hidden from the outside world. We grew up together. All those years of playing with and helping each other just crumbled in an instant when he decided to pounce on me after General Alfred,the previous head,was slain in battle. That was three years ago,when our forbidden flower bloomed. I Initially thought that I was just a mere outlet to relieve all of the overwhelming stress of being the head of the army,however everything changed about him after he supplanted his brother. He became more stoic,more emotionless. After all,someone In his position would not be able to live and love like a normal person would. Ezel became an example for our country,someone who the people looked up to,a ray of hope . Every part of his life was dissected by the public and most importantly,his enemies,our enemies. There was no room for mistakes or scandals. His actions with me became rougher,as if he was trying to cling on to whatever he had left of the past and family. I could have left when I still had a shred of dignity left,but all those memories of our time together kept flooding back. I somehow pitied his planned out life,and unavoidably,I was dragged into this life with him.

"Do you believe me when I say that the only thing that matters is that you are still here,with me?" Ezel asked as he broke our kiss,a thin string of saliva was the only the that was still connecting our whole situation was too much for me,and I began to moan for more than just a kiss. If only my men knew that their stern and hot-headed commander would whimper for the touch of another guy,they would sure enough try to have their way with me too. Would I fight back?...Would Ezel fight back?

Just like in Ezel's fashion,he would make me beg for more before submitting to my requests. His sadistic side must have been overjoyed seeing me all beaten up and barely armoured,to which it complemented my masochistic side o' so well. I was suddenly brought back to reality.

"B-but Master,I'm not worthy of a reward..."

"Who said that this was a _reward_?" He asked smugly.

With one fell swoop,I was suddenly on top of him. I was shocked and mesmerised by his swift motion. He really did know how to use his _power_. Straddling him with my hands on his well-built chest,I could see the smug look on his face. He knew that I was reacting,and by no means was I wanting to hide my shamefully wanton side. Master Ezel's expressions were priceless to me. It was a side of him that no other person could see:the rough,caring and seductive master. It did not matter if Gareth was jealous because all these sides belonged to me,greedy as I was. If only he knew the **truth** ,how I owed him.

I could feel Ezel becoming hotter under me. By the judge of it,his _sword_ was ready for the _battle_ ahead. It was time to continue.

"Are you ready to work for what you **_seek_** ,my _precious_ Gurguit?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **~Thank you for reading this. Reviews are highly appreciated~**


End file.
